The present invention relates to a split master link of the type used in track-laying vehicle track and more particularly relates to a split master link designed so as to remain as a solidly clamped joint during operation once the bolts holding the link halves together are properly torqued.
It is known to make split master links in opposite halves having interengaged teeth or serrations and ramp portions, the teeth or serrations having flank portions at one side thereof which engage each other and are drawn together as a result of the action of the ramp portions upon tightening connection bolts holding the halves together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,661 granted to Reinsma et al on July 9, 1963 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,079 granted to Skromme et al on Feb. 11, 1969 are examples of such split master links.
One problem found with known split master link designs is that they tend to loosen and come apart or fail during operation. In fact, some equipment users have been known to weld the halves together to prevent the links from coming apart. However, this totally destroys the serviceability advantages for which the split link was first intended.
A characteristic of the known split master links having the loosening problem just described is that a large portion, if not all, of the clamp load exerted by the bolts goes into prestressing the link. It is believed that this results in a "springy" joint permitting the two halves to move relative to one another during operation to the extent that the bolts loosen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,573 granted to Bedis et al on Sept. 28, 1982 illustrates a split master link which is designed such that critical areas adjacent the last tooth in the set of meshed teeth are properly prestressed for long life. It is with this split master link that the present invention is preferably used; however, it is felt that the principles of the invention may be advantageously applied to various different split master link designs.